dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor artworks
This page will list all the minor artworks from the D.N.Angel manga and anime that don't have enough background to justify a full page. Saint Tears The Saint Tears is a statue picturing the bust of a maiden found in the Azumano museum. It was created by the Hikari family more than 300 years ago . It is the first artpiece that Daisuke steals, the day of his 14th birthday. As Daiki explains that the boy has to obtain his "Sacred Maiden" to make Dark disappear from his body, Daisuke misunderstands and thinks that the Saint Tears is the "Sacred Maiden". Only after the heist does he learn that his "Sacred Maiden" is in fact the girl he loves. While trying to catch Dark, Satoshi Hiwatari indicates that he doesn't care about the Saint Tears being stolen or not'Manga': Volume 1, Warning of Trouble (and Romance). Fallen Angel’s Love Potion The Fallen Angel's Love Potion is a small transparent bottle with a wing-shaped cap. It contains a mysterious liquid Dark accidentally spills on Riku Harada as he hides from the police in her room. After kissing the girl to stop her screams and changing back into Daisuke, the thief abandons the now empty bottle in Riku's bedroom. The following day, Riku, who saw Daisuke, tries to return the artwork to his classmate, but Daisuke says it doesn't belong to him'Manga': Volume 1, Second Warning (of a Fallen Angel). If that liquid really is a love potion, this artwork caused Riku's feelings toward Daisuke, as he was the first person she saw after the it touched her. Euphelia's Nightscape Euphelia's Nightscape is a precious painting made by a member of the Hikari family before the Cultural Revolution. It shows a view of the Euphelia river in Azumano at night. After Dark announces he'll steal it, the name of the targetted artwork is kept secret from the general public. It appears that the protected version in the museum is a fake used as a bait by Commissioner Hiwatari. The location of the real painting and whether it has been stolen or not remain a mystery'Manga': Volume 2, Warning of a Big Gamble (and a Skyscraper). Moonlight and Sunlight Masks The Moonlight and Sunlight masks are wearable Hikari artworks that resemble each other closely. Whereas the Niwa family has been owning the Sunlight mask for a long time, Dark steals the Moonlight mask from the Le Garre Museum with Daisuke on the day of the anniversary of the State's foundation. To rescue Dark, who has been caught by Satoshi, With wears the Sunlight mask in front of the commander and runs away, allowing the thief to escape. When worn, the Sunlight mask prevents its user from lying and the Moonlight mask forces to be honest, a power Daisuke has tested by unwillingly confessing to Riku after the heist'Manga': Volume 3, ''Warning about a Mask''. Sage of Sleep The Sage of Sleep is a Hikari artwork made of two parts, an earing and a mirror, a detail only Satoshi Hiwatari seems to know'Manga': Volume 4; Stage 2, Part 1. The earing part is exposed in a museum before Dark steals it, while the mirror is in Satoshi's possession. The commander of police can then track and watch Dark, who wears the jewellery. The next time Dark announces one of his heists (stealing the Eternal Mark), Satoshi uses the Sage of Sleep's magic to lock Dark in the mirror'Manga': Volume 4; Stage 2, Part 2, which is later thrown into the ocean by KradManga: Volume 5; Stage 2, Part 3. Towa (the humanized appearance of the Eternal Mark) retrieves it and guides Daisuke in its world in a quest to find Dark again'Manga': Volume 5; Stage 2, Part 4. The Sage of Sleep can resonate with the dreams of the person who enters him, creating a custom world according to their most important wish. Wedge of Time The Wedge of Time (時の楔, Toki no Kusabi) is a golden sword connected to the ''Second Hand of Time'' through Elliot and Freedert. The Wedge of Time is a sword given to Elliot by Freedert when he has to go off to war. After realizing Freedert has traded her time against his, he uses the sword to kill himself and becomes bound to it the way Freedert was bound to the Second Hand of TimeManga: Volume 8; The Second Hand of Time, Part 7. Kyle Endoyle keeps it in his possession until his death. The sword remains hidden in a place Satoshi Hiwatari knows, before being anonymously donated to the Russell Museum. Dark immediately announces he'll steal it to rescue Daisuke Niwa, who got trapped in the Second Hand of TimeManga: Volume 8; The Second Hand of Time, Part 8. However, Krad uses the sword against the thief and defeats him'Manga': Volume 8; The Second Hand of Time, Part 9. Satoshi Hiwatari is the one reuniting the Wedge of Time with the Second Hand of Time, freeing both Freedert and Elliot from their curse'Manga': Volume 8; The Second Hand of Time, Part 10. In the anime, the Wedge of Time is a Hikari artwork, hidden in a secluded tower outside of town. It is shown actively resisting its chains'Anime': Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time. While Krad is wounding Dark, the blade is shown shining and Dark can’t use the Rutile of Grief’s powers'Anime': Episode 24, Snow Falls in The Heart. Whisper of Memory The Whisper of Memory is an artwork that briefly appears as Risa selects it to put a fake heist warning, in hope of making Dark appear that night. It resembles a big crown encrusted with precious gems. Despite being under a museum display, both Risa and Emiko manage to access it to put and take away the warning without anyone noticing'Manga': Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 3. Laura's Ring The Laura's ring is a piece of jewelry Dark stole from a museum. It looks like a ring with a gem and delicate ornaments and is kept inside a red box. It mysteriously disappears from its box before Daisuke gets a chance to show it to his mother. The family later finds out that it has been taken and repaired by Argentine, who had managed to hide inside the ring to enter the Niwa home'Manga': Volume 14; Argentine Special. Nameless Artworks Reflecting Mirror During Riku's date with Daisuke in Azumano Joyland, Emiko disguises herself as a saleswoman and gives a giftbox to the unsuspecting girl, pretending Daisuke had bought it in one of the stores earlier'Manga': Volume 10; Stage 3, Part 7. Inside the box is a mirror that has the ability to concentrate and reflect light, thus that can shine in the dark. Later, Riku notices this particularity as she is caught in the dark in an attraction because of a power shortage. However, the mirror stops reflecting when Daisuke, in Dark's body, sits next to her'Manga': Volume 10; Stage 3, Part 11. Sealing Jewelry Kosuke Niwa brings several artworks from his journey. Only three have been revealed yet: two rings and a bracelet that all have the ability to turn Dark or Krad back into their host when the latter wants it. However, this power can only be used once. Rejected by Risa for the second time, Daisuke retreats back into Dark's mind, leaving the thief do as he wishes. Kosuke, who just returned from his journey, puts a ring on Dark's middle finger of the right hand to make his body change back into Daisuke's and explains that the piece of jewelry can only be taken off if Daisuke and Dark decide to do it together. That doesn't stop Dark from trying to get rid of it himself, in vain. The following day, Dark explores his consciousness, searching for Daisuke. As both boys finally come to a mutual understanding, Daisuke comes back and the ring disappears by itself from his finger'Manga': Volume 3; ''Warning about Wings''. Kosuke gives his second ring to Satoshi Hiwatari when the latter is brought to the Niwa home after fainting at school. The ring has a simpler design than the first one, and engraved writing on the inside. Kosuke explains that that artifact is able to repress his "shadow" - Krad - once'Manga': Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 2. Satoshi wears it on the ring finger of his right hand several days later, as he infiltrates Argentine's tower with Daisuke, and uses it to turn back into himself after using Krad's power to save Risa from falling from the building. The ring breaks into several pieces after that'Manga': Volume 13; Stage 3, Part 23. Kosuke also gives Daisuke a bracelet to give him an advantage during his and Dark's double date with Riku and Risa in Azumano Joyland. Again, Dark can't take it off by himself'Manga': Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 4. The black bracelet, that resembles a thick chain, is used in extremis by Daisuke as Riku is about to see Dark in his place. Unlike the rings, the bracelet doesn't break'Manga': Volume 11; Stage 3, Part 12. Anime-Exclusive Artworks Facing Dragons These two statues only appear in episode 5, Double Cooking. The artwork is made of two removable parts, each representing an element: the blue dragon is Water and the red Fire. The Fire and Water Dragons create a balance when together. During the Cultural Revolution, the Water Dragon went missing, which is believed to have caused a massive flood of unknown origins, and the ocean engulfed a temple along the coastline of the town. It is exhibited for an undetermined amount of time in the Folk Customs Museum, until it is sold in an auction, then given to an antique shop. During a magic ritual, Emiko and Daiki Niwa (who are unaware it isn’t in the Folk Customs Museum anymore) sense the dragons are separated and Daiki fears another catastrophe might occur. Emiko announces Dark will steal the missing part at 5pm the following day. However, Daiki Niwa randomly finds both parts in the antique shop and purchases them.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking Adonis of the Promise Garden This stone statue only appears in episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden. Years ago, a castle with a beautiful garden used to stand on the western edge of the town. Couples exchanged love vows in what is called the Promise Garden while the statue of Adonis, protector of their happiness, watches. However, the statue hosts a monster that, under a pleasant appearance, seduces women to devour their souls with a kiss in order to stay alive. Forty years before the events of the main series, Dark tries to seal it but has to wait for a full moon to make the ritual complete. Since the statue was beloved by many, the thief doesn’t steal it and leaves it in place. Unfortunately, waves hit the coast that night and the statue goes missing before completion. Daiki knows the statue is still perfectly able of killing again and fears the day it will come back again. The Adonis is brought to surface 40 years later and newspapers report the event. The artwork immediately finds a new victim: Ayaka Hatori. He dates the young lady but ultimately can’t bring himself to steal her soul and pushes her away after their first kiss, much to her surprise. Dark, who had his eyes on him since Daisuke had first spotted the couple in town, confronts the artwork. Adonis demands a delay before being sealed, as he wants his lover to see him disappear. Dark grants him one more day and, the following evening, in what remains of the Promise Garden, the three meet. Deprived of its energy, the Adonis reverts back to its original state and disappears under the eyes of his lover.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden Ehrlich von Vandembagu's Violin This magical violin mainly appears in episode 10, ''The Portrait of a Certain Musician''. It has the power to glow, make humans time travel and seems haunted by a draconic spirit that can manifest and fight - on top of its exceptional musical qualities. Its origins are unknown, but it is at one point on sale in an antique shop where violinist Ehrlich von Vandembagu eventually sees it and falls under its spell. The instrument’s magical and artistic properties attract the musician, who couldn’t find a satisfying violin before it. Daiki Niwa as a young thief tries to steal the dangerous violin, but Vandembagu, who can’t live without it anymore, knocks him out. Daisuke Niwa and Dark, who travel in time to this particular moment, defeat the musician and his cursed item and leave the latter next to an unconscious Daiki. However, when the thief wakes up, he gives it back to Vandembagu and makes him promise, in exchange, he’ll bequeath it to Daiki. When the musician passes away, the instrument is given to Daiki as promised. Its magic affects Daisuke Niwa, who accompanied his grandfather to the funeral, and the boy is sent forty years to the past where he saves Daiki. Once Dark brings Daisuke back to the present, Daiki takes the violin'Anime': Episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician and stores it in the Niwa basement.Anime: Episode 15, Barbecue Panic Horn of Neptune The Horn of Neptune is an anime-only artwork that first appeared in episode 11, ''The Temple of Neptune''. It is shaped a golden sword with a scaley motif hidden in a large statue in the underwater temple of Neptune. Dark one day steals it, destroying both statue and temple in the process.Anime: Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune Nameless Artworks Relief of the Central Church's Bell Tower This relief mainly appears in episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings''. Right after Dark awakens after 40 years, a magic relief from the Central Church’s bell tower, created by an engraver who wanted it to watch over the town, comes to life in the shape of a golden bird and causes various accidents. Emiko, in Dark’s name, announces the phantom thief will steal it. On the evening of the heist, the bird attacks Satoshi Hiwatari and Dark, who ultimately tames and seals it'Anime': Episode 2, Rekindled Feelings before bringing it to the Niwa household. Unicorn Painting This painting only appears in episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn. It is a non-Hikari artwork created by a man, Nishizawa, for his daughter Misaki, who died several years ago, right before it was finished. Nishizawa stores the painting out of sight, unable to display or destroy it. The painting depicts Misaki and a winged unicorn in front of a residence in the middle of mountains. Originally, the little girl had a neutral face, but, after Dark’s interference, she wears a smile. On the third night after Dark’s return, the unicorn painting awakens and enters girls’ bedrooms to kidnap them through magic portals. Announced by fog and a melody produced by its hooves, it abducts fives girls in total, including Riku and Risa Harada, before Dark declares his intention to steal it. When the thief enters the painting, he must fight the unicorn that is led by Misaki, whose spirit is haunting the artwork in hope of gathering guests to hold a tea party and end her loneliness. With Risa’s help, Dark defeats and disappears the unicorn before releasing the kidnapped girls. Dark does not bring it home; the artwork is put on display in a place where visitors can see it.Anime: Episode 3, ''Whisper of the Unicorn'' Golden Hourglasses As Satoshi Hiwatari is fighting Dark in The Temple of Neptune, the commander uses a set of three golden hourglasses filled with a thick red liquid. Once aligned in a triangular shape, the items activate and can partially paralyse at least one person. Satoshi can enter the triangle without being affected. The hourglasses are ultimately submerged when water enters the temple. Matching Charms When she joins school, Mio Hio has two silver necklaces in her possession, one in shape of an intricate heart, the other of an arrow. It holds deadly abilities as Daisuke Niwa is, for example, paralysed when he touches it. Indeed, if the pendants are shared and joined, a "ceremony" is brought to completion and its wearer dies.Anime: Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine Mio pretends in front of classmates that sharing the necklaces with a lover makes the feelings eternal. In order to get a body of her own, she attempts to make Daisuke Niwa wear the arrow pendant several times'Anime': Episode 14, A New Rival until she realises Riku Harada is more likely to succeed. The latter thus receives the pair.Anime: Episode 17, A Summer Without Dark However, Mio changes her mind and protects Daisuke from the charms’ power'Anime': Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You by sealing herself inside.Anime: Episode 26, Eternal Dark Riku remains in possession of the heart-shaped side, while the arrow one mysteriously disappears. On Christmas Eve, Mio uses the charm to talk to Riku and Risa and ask them to lend strength to help Daisuke in his last battle. She can then appear to Commissioner Hiwatari and use the pendant to remind him of his former self. She later disappears with the artwork around her neck. Axe According to Commissioner Hiwatari, a dark, decorated hatchet with a silver blade has been passed in the Hikari family for generations. Satoshi Hiwatari keeps it hidden in a winged armchair in his flat until Krad reveals its location to Commissioner Hiwatari, who uses it to activate the Black WingsAnime: Episode 25, The Black Wings. References Category:Artwork